Hope of the North
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: "I don't want to be queen. The people choose me as their queen because if a false king sits on the Iron Throne, the kingdom will bleed." Clarissa Baratheon has played the Game of Thrones since she was a child. But will she win or will she die?
1. Arriving in Winterfell

**AS** a young handmaiden tried and failed to untangle a dark mess that was the princess' hair, the princess' blue eyes stared out of the wheelhouse's window and taking in the scenery that was the North. It wasn't as vibrant as the South and wasn't nearly as vastly populated, but the princess found it more beautiful than her home in the South as a light blanket of snow covered the ground.

"I wish I could ride a horse instead of being cooped up in here," the young princess complained as she watched her blonde-haired younger brother ride into her view.

The young prince smirked smugly at the dark-haired princess almost as if he could hear her although she was sure he could not. "What is the point of learning how to ride if I am never actually allowed to get on a horse? It is not as though I'm going to slip off the horse or be carried away because I do not know how to control him. I was taught well enough. If anything, Joffrey should be the one in here. Not me. He fell off his horse many more times than me. Or is it that I seem delicate? Ella, do I look delicate?" the princess ranted to her handmaiden with her dark brows raised in frustration.

"Your hair has become more unruly than ever," Ella commented as she attempted to pull a comb through the princess' hair, puffing as she did so.

"Perhaps I should cut it," the princess suggested with a cheeky smirk on her face before wincing when she felt Ella tug hard on her hair.

"Clarissa, you will do no such thing. Long hair is considered to be a depiction of beauty, the most important attribute for a princess," the blonde-haired queen and Clarissa's mother interjected with a sharp coldness in her voice.

Clarissa had to suppress a scoff at her mother's words as she was too well trained to express distaste in front of the queen even if the woman was her mother. "If you cannot keep my daughter's hair, then perhaps I should find another young woman who is able to both entertain the princess and manage her hair," the queen narrowed her eyes at the handmaiden whose eyes remained on the floor of the wheelhouse.

"Mother, this is not..." Clarissa stopped herself when she saw her mother's warning look that commanded her silence.

The queen set her blazing eyes on Ella again before asked her; "And, pray tell, why does a lowly handmaiden like yourself see it fit to speak to your mistress so informally?"

Ella didn't reply as she sense that the queen did not want her to as the queen continued to ask her; "Do you not realise that she is a princess, not some common-born girl you met at the market?"

"Of course, Your Grace. All of the issues that you have informed me of will no longer happen. I promise, Your Grace," the handmaiden replied; bowing her head respectfully as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Clarissa's eyes narrowed at her mother as the queen scoffed and glared down at Ella carefully as she was a snake. "Good," was all she said; ignoring that her eldest child was glaring at her.

The air in the wheelhouse turned sour before it was lightened by the voice of the youngest princess called out; "Look, Clary!"

Clarissa looked over to her blonde-haired sister to see her pointing towards the window on her side. The dark-haired princess moved towards her sister and pulled her onto her lap as they both stared out the window to see the large castle of Winterfell.

Clarissa only had one word to describe such a castle...magnificent. Although it was not as large and decorated as the Red Keep, the Winterfell's castle had a sort of old charm about it. "Isn't it beautiful," the little princess asked her older sister; grinning like a mad person.

"It's wonderful, Cella," she replied with a matching grin.

"Did you know that it was built over eight thousand years ago by Bran the Builder? With the help of giants?" Clarissa informed her little sister who gasped in awe.

Clarissa noticed her blonde-haired baby brother who was sat beside their Mother, was staring at her now. "It's true. And it also rumoured that he helped build Storm's End with King Durran when he was a body," she continued to inform her siblings who stared at her with wide eyes.

"So, giants exist?" the young boy asked his sister with his jaw slacked ever so slightly.

As Clarissa opened her mouth to answer her, he turned to their mother and asked her instead; "Do they, Mother?"

His question caused the queen to scoff and roll her eyes. "Of course not, sweetling. These are tales told by those batty northerners who simply want to sound more fierce than they are," she answered and placed a motherly hand on her son's shoulder with a rare, genuine smile.

"None of it is true. Maesters have disputed Bran the Builder's existence for the last few centuries, so how could he have built all of these magnificent structures if he did not exist?" she asked which made Clarissa answer; "There is no proof to say that he definitely did not exist, Mother."

"These structures did not build themselves, surely the North is not that magical? All of the sources detailing the building of Winterfell and the Wall mention Bran the Builder. No one else," the queen replied with her eyes narrowed challengingly.

Clarissa didn't speak to her mother as she narrowed her eyes back. "There is no written evidence to prove that he did exist. Nor any inscriptions in stone. The only proof that Bran the Builder existed is in the word of mouth which can be exaggerated and twisted over the course of eight thousand years. Never believe what you hear by word of mouth, Clarissa. Unless it is from the source," the queen informed her which caused Clarissa to almost huff, but she stopped herself.

The queen would always turn a harmless children's tale into a life lesson. When Clarissa was younger, every tale her mother told her involved animals- lions, wolves, stags and the rest- fighting for the title of 'King in the Forest'. She knew now that those tales were more than just stories and that the animals represented the houses of Westeros and the queen wanted to make sure her children knew that the lions- the sigil of her maiden house- was the strongest out of them all.

The guardsmen drew the gates of Winterfell open upon our arrival. The courtyard was black with people; both highborn- like the Stark family- and lowborn. It seemed that Winterfell's entire household had gathered to greet the royal party. _Such a fuss_ , Clarissa thought to herself as she felt a twinge of guilt. _Surely, they didn't ask for a visit from the king, though they would insist it was an honour?_ She asked herself as she knew the cost of a royal visit was exuberant and an expensive one could do without.

In the very front of the crowd of northerners, stood the Stark family.


	2. The Starks

**THERE** were seven of them in total. From right to left, there was a small boy that Clarissa supposed was the youngest Stark who was standing in front of his mother, Lady Catelyn Stark. Besides the Lady of Winterfell was his husband and the Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark who was Clarissa's father closest friend and the Warden of the North.

Beside Lady Catelyn was their eldest son and heir to Winterfell, Robb Stark and by the gods, he was handsome as many women had already informed Clarissa after receiving word that she was travelling to Winterfell. The ladies swooned over the eldest Stark...despite having never seen him as the tales of his good looks were enough to make them fall in love with him. His eyes were startlingly bright blue, and he had auburn curls. Underneath all the furs he wore, Clarissa guessed that he had a toned body too.

Standing next to him was the second oldest Stark, the red-haired Sansa who was the girl that Clarissa's father, King Robert Baratheon, hoped to marry off to Clarissa's younger brother, Joffrey. Clarissa didn't think that Sansa would be too disappointed by her betrothal since she was staring at the young prince on his horse with a love-struck look in her blue eyes. _If only she knew...but she wouldn't...not until it was too late,_ Clarissa thought to herself as a guard offered her his hand to help her out of the wheelhouse.

The youngest Stark girl was next in the line and was looking utterly displeased to be there. She was not as pretty as her older sister, with darker colouring, and was rather small and thin, though most children her age were. Last in line was the second youngest child, Bran Stark who much like his sister, Arya, was small and thin as his furred cloak seemed to make him look even smaller.

The cold air hit Clarissa immediately which sent a shiver down her spine and making her pull her furred cloak around her. As Clarissa's eyes scanned the Northerners, she found that Robb was examining her with a small smile plastered on his lips. Their eyes made contact and Clarissa felt her cheeks became warm. There was something about Robb Stark that draw the princess to him. Very few to no men had attracted her attention and no man had succeeded in keeping it.

The princess ducked her head shyly when she realised, she had been staring at him. Clarissa's father spoke to each of the Stark children individually with quick comments, silent nods and booming laughter. He then moved back to Lord Stark and spoke with a gruff voice; "Take me to your crypts. I want to pay my respects."

The queen had a tight-lipped smile forced upon her features to hide her frown as she argued with her husband in a soft voice; "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead could wait."

With a merely empty look in her direction, the king spoke the Lord of Winterfell's name and Lord Stark obeyed, leading the king to the crypts where Clarissa had no doubt he was paying respects to his old love, Lyanna Stark. The queen masked her hurt, though Clarissa doubted if she actually felt anything, before striding over to her twin brother and Clarissa's uncle, Jamie.

Clarissa braved one more glance in Robb's direction and found that he was still looking at her. A shy smile graced her features, but she became slightly disheartened when he didn't return with one of this own. Ella appeared beside the princess and glanced between the two of them. Wearing what could only be described as a disapproving look, she ushered Clarissa away. "You ought to rest before the feast tonight," the handmaiden said to the princess as she pushed her away from the boy she been staring at.

Clarissa tore her eyes from him, reluctantly, and let Ella guide her towards the room given to her by the Starks. They got lost on their way since they both forgotten their lack of knowledge of Winterfell castle.


	3. Memories

**A GRUNT** escaped Clarissa's lips as Ella stuffed her into a tight corset. 'Corsets give you a shape and tidy your rough edges', Clarissa's mother had told her when she was forced to start wearing them. Since Clarissa was only ten and two namedays old, she hadn't gone a day without wearing one and not because she likes them as it was quite the opposite actually.

"By the gods, has this grown smaller? Or have I grown larger?" the princess asked her handmaiden who laughed.

Once she was finally dressed in her grown, Ella led her towards the mirror and began to comb through her dark hair which proved to be easier this time. As Clarissa stared at her appearance, she always noticed that out of her siblings and her, she was the only one with the Baratheon colouring as she had dark hair and blue eyes while her siblings had the Lannister colouring of blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well, you certainly devoured the lemon cakes on our way here," Ella informed her which caused a loud scoff to escape her lips, although she flashed a one-sided smile to Ella through the mirror.

"Honestly though, your hips have become wider since we left King's Landing as has your bosom. You're a true woman now," Ella corrected herself as she stared at Clarrisa's bosom which was slightly budging over the opening of her yellow dress and was emphasised by the prasiolite coloured teardrop pendant that was connected to a tree-branch shaped chain around her neck.

"I've been a woman since I bled according to my lady mother," Clarissa commented sadly as she stared at her reflection with a distant look in my eyes.

"If she had her way, I would be already married. My father would never allow it, of course. He wants me to be happy, unlike him and mother," she informed Ella as a sad smile appeared on her lips.

She remembered the day her mother was arguing with her father about marrying her off to form alliances, but the king didn't agree as he wanted Clarissa to marry for love as he was unable to.

 _"I will not have my daughter be in a loveless marriage!" The king argued with the queen so loud that Clarissa could hear them through the door as she walked past._

 _Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing her red-faced mother as she brushed past her while her father's face softened when he noticed her by the door. "Clarissa, come here dear," he ordered her, and she obeyed, walking hastily towards him._

 _He wrapped both his arms around her shoulders tightly and pushed her head into his chest. "Listen to what I say. I want you to find a man who will love you not for being a princess or because of duty, but being you," he informed her, and she nodded against his chest._

"Your mother frightens me," Ella's voice broke the princess out of her flashback as Ella placed a jewelled headband in her dark hair.

When the handmaiden noticed her forlorn, pensive expression, she huffed lightly and bent down so that Clarissa could see her reflection in the mirror. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You are a princess, for gods sake! Many have had it worse," she informed Clarissa and smiled, making her expression becoming brighter with kindness.

"Stand. Let me look at you," Ella ordered her and once Clarissa was standing, she smoothed the princess's yellow with black embellishments dress.

Clarissa gave a twirl which caused Ella to laugh heartily. "You look beautiful," Ella commented making the princess smile shyly towards her.

"Would Robb Stark be the reason why you are so eager to dress nicely?" the handmaiden asked with a cheekily smirk on her face.

Clarissa hid her surprise and scoffed as she rolled her blue eyes. "Why must a lady's reason behind dressing nicely always be a man?" the princess asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Ella raised a black eyebrow at her which made Clarissa argue; "Perhaps I simply want to look nice. Or perhaps it is because a comely appearance is of paramount importance for a lady, as my lady mother has drilled into my head."

"Whatever you say, princess," Ella responded back making the princess poke out her tongue unladylike.

Ella quickly sent Clarisse on her way as she didn't want the queen's wrath for the princess being late to the feast.

* * *

As Clarissa's mother fussed over her appearance by fixing her hair, Clarissa could hear the yells and roaring laughter coming from inside the hall. Barbarians, Clarissa had heard her mother whisper in a hushed, disapproving breath that only she could hear. When the queen was finished fussing over her daughter's appearance, she moved onto Myrcella and told her to adjust the clasp on her dress.

"Robb Stark is to be escorting you in, Clarissa," her mother had informed her with a sideways glance towards the Stark heir.

She followed her mother's line of sight and saw Robb speaking with Theon Greyjoy, the Stark's ward, and Jon Snow, Lord Stark's bastard son. Clarissa had little memory of her previous visits to Winterfell with her father but she remembered Robb being an annoying, chubby-cheeked boy who would chase her around the Godswoods and frightened her with the help of Theon and Jon. But as she looked at Robb now, she guessed the nine years have been grateful to him.

"Do not let me see you looking at the Stark boy like that, or you will be married before the morrow," the queen whispering into her daughter's ear so that no one but she could hear her.

With furrowed brows and eyes narrowed in confusion, she looked up to her mother, searching for any sign that she was jesting but found none. It didn't surprise Clarissa as her mother would send her off to marry a man she didn't know nor love if she grew feelings for the Stark heir.

When the time came for them to enter the hall, Robb Stark approached the princess with a kind, gentlemanly smile gracing his features. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother studying him with calculating eyes. This seemed to put him off slightly although his smile did not leave his face making Clarissa offer a smile of her own.

"My lady," he greeted, giving Clarissa a slight bow as he visibly tried not to look towards the queen.

Although when it was called for, as she was the queen, Robb flashed a slightly uneasy smile in her direction. "Your Grace," he greeted her the same as Clarissa but only the smile he gave her wasn't as kind as the one he gave the princess.

The queen inclined her head politely but paid him little to no mind. It didn't seem to bother Robb, as he quickly turned his attention to Clarissa. "I believe it is time for us to line up for the entrance," he informed the princess; offering an arm for her to take.

She graciously took his outstretched arm and allowed him to lead her towards the door. When she observed him closely, she noticed that his proper demeanour didn't suit him well and he was obviously not used to such formal events. Manners and grace and all the skills that came along with it were engrained into her mind from a young age, but despite the Stark children being taught the same skills; judging by Sansa Stark's splendid manners- such skills did not seem to stick with Robb. Perhaps it was just a lack of practice.


	4. The Feast

" **DO** you like the North, my lady?" Robb asked Clarissa in an effort to start a conversation.

"It is most beautiful, and the people are very kind. Very honest too, which is a welcome change from where I can from," she replied, smiling brightly towards him.

Robb felt weird that he had no memory of the oldest Princess even though her beauty was unforgettable. Unlike her siblings who had the Lannister blonde hair and green eyes, she had long dark hair that was pulled away from her blue eyes by a jewelled headband with some stray pieces framing her heart-shaped face. She looked more Baratheon than her siblings.

"Are you not cold, my lady? Would you like my cloak?" Robb asked when he noticed her shivering slightly, but the princess raised her hand in refusal.

"There is no need. I happen to be warm-blooded, my lord," she told him with a courteous, small smile on her lips.

Clarissa noticed Robb frown as he eyed her. "I assure you; I am fine. We will be inside soon, anyways, and the inside of Winterfell is surprisingly warm," she informed him as her small smile was still present on her lips.

"It was built upon a warm spring, which is lucky, really. We'd freeze our arses off if it wasn't for the springs," he informed her as he eyed his home fondly before his eyes widened when realising his improper language.

He promptly snapped his head towards her before speaking again; "Excuse me, my lady."

"It is quite alright. I have been blessed with Robert Baratheon for a father. Believe me when I say that I have heard the term 'arse' more than once," she reassured him as her smile became wider.

Robb snorted which caused his mother to whip around and cast him a warning look before turning right back around with a polite smile plastered on her features once more. As Clarissa masked her laugh with a cough, the doors were pulled open and the royal family, who were all being escorted by a member of House Stark, walked through the threshold and into the hall.

Robb led the princess to her seat beside Joffrey and kissed her hand; his lips lingering too long to be considered an act of courtesy before taking his seat on the other side of the table.

"Looks like you've charmed Robb Stark, sweet sister," Joffrey snarled into his sister's ear once they had taken their seats.

Joffrey was staring at the Stark heir-or rather glaring- when Clarissa turned to look at him. "It was surprisingly quick, I must say. I suppose you're not hideous and he is a half-witted northerner," he remarked making Clarissa roll her eyes at him.

"I will take that as a compliment, darling brother," Clarissa scoffed as she now eyed Robb herself.

The Greyjoy ward must have said something funny as the Stark heir was laughing loudly. It would not be the worst thing if Clarissa was to wed him, she supposed. He was young, handsome and kind, but Clarissa was tired of doing her duty; of being the quiet, dutiful daughter.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that it was Robb you fancied and not your intended," Clarissa snapped towards her brother with a smug look.

Scoffing indignantly, Joffrey tore his eyes from Robb and set them upon his intended, Sansa Stark. The girl was only ten and three, as the queen had informed Clarissa, and although she looked and acted every part of the noble lady, she still held an air of naivety that would perish with age. When Sansa caught Joffrey looking at her, she began to giggle and whisper with her friend.

"Even in the North, my charms succeed in swooning every woman in the vicinity," Joffrey said smugly with an arrogant smirk on his lips.

Clarissa rolled her eyes at how arrogant her younger brother was. Young ladies only swooned over Joffrey because he was the crown prince. "It looks like I will not be the only one married to a Stark. I wonder when your wedding will be. You have bled, haven't you?" he asked his sister with his smug smirk growing larger.

"What are you talking about?" the princess asked; snapping her head over to look at him with a bemused frown etched on her features.

Joffrey looked happy and when he was happy...that was when Clarissa began to worry.

"Haven't you heard?" he questioned, visibly relishing the fact that he was the one to tell her.

Guarding her expression as best as she could, Clarissa merely shook her head and waited for Joffrey to enlighten her; "Mother said she wants to marry you off to the Stark boy. She hasn't made any plans, only myself and Father have been informed."

"You mean you were eavesdropping on their conversation," she corrected with a roll of her eyes; "Again."

"If I didn't eavesdrop on their conservation then how would we know anything, sweet sister?" Joffrey snarled irritably and Clarissa reluctantly agreed that he had a point.

Their parents didn't tell them anything. Whether it was because they were too young or because their parents had simply forgotten, Clarissa did not know. "Lord Stark believes that Father only wishes to marry Sansa to me, although I suppose that he will make arrangements soon," Joffrey continued to inform his sister.

"Lord Stark might not accept. He might not want his son to marry..." Clarissa trailed off which made Joffrey finish her sentence for her; "A princess?"

A scoff escaped from him as he shook his head, making Clarissa feel like the stupidest person in the world. Joffrey had that effect on people, especially on his siblings. Years of being spoiled and getting away with anything had turned Joffrey into a cruel, ill-natured boy, who would one day rule all Seven Kingdoms. His eyes bore into hers, narrowed and glaring at her. "Lord Stark would have to be stupid to reject. I will marry Sansa and you will marry Robb. I'm afraid that there is no alternative."

Clarissa's shoulders fell as she realised how, for once, Joffrey was right. If the queen wanted her to marry Robb, then she would marry him.

The evening was relatively boring until the youngest Stark girl-Arya- flung some peas at her sister. With a look of shock and revulsion of her, Sansa screamed her sister's name as her friend wiped the peas off her face. From the corner of Clarissa's eye, she could see Joffrey crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Barbarians," the prince uttered under his breathe, displeased, as the rest of the hall erupted with laughter, despite Sansa exclaiming that it wasn't funny more than once.

Clarissa didn't laugh as she wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. Such a thing would have never happened in King's Landing, though her younger siblings found it hilarious. "And this is the family we are supposed to marry into? Well, at least I won't have to stay here. Good luck with that, Clarissa," Joffrey snarled towards her sister who rolled her eyes.

Apparently, Robb had been tasked with solving the problem, as he rose from his chair and scooped Arya from hers before setting her on the ground. Still grinning from what had happened, he glanced towards Clarissa, but she could only muster a small smile of her own.

"Clarissa, darling," the queen's dazzling smile caught the princess unaware.

The only person to have frequently received such a smile was Joffrey, for some unknown reason. Clarissa knew her mother better than most, and she knew when her mother was wearing her guarded façade. Surprisingly, this was not one of those times. "Come, sit on your father's seat. I doubt he will be sitting anytime soon," the queen glared resentfully at the king who was patting the arse of some woman.

Clarissa cringed at the sight even though she should be used to the sight, having seen more disturbing sights of the king, but somehow, he never failed to both shock and repulse his eldest daughter. As a serving boy filled her goblet with more wine, Clarissa shifted uncomfortably in the seat. It was too large, and it made her feel out of place.

Once Lady Stark was in deep conversation with her husband, the queen leaned closer to Clarissa although her eyes were glued to Robb. "He is quite handsome, is he not? Any woman would be lucky to be his wife," the queen whispered in her daughter's ear.

Feigning ignorance, she replied; "What are you talking about, Mother?"

The queen sighed heavily and took a large gulp of wine from her goblet. Licking her lips, the queen seemed almost angered by the news she was going to tell her daughter; "Apparently, your father is not satisfied by me forcing your hand in marriage to Ned Stark's heir."

Although she already knew this, Clarissa felt herself falter. What little hope that she had was now taken from her. "I have tried to make him see reason. That this marriage would political move to form an alliance," the queen continued to inform her daughter, drinking heavily from her goblet.

 _Does he ever stop laughing?_ Clarissa thought to herself as she watched her soon-to-be betrothed laughing merrily with the Greyjoy ward. She didn't mind him laughing, it was actually quite pleasant, but she didn't know if she wanted to marry him.

Clarissa didn't mind the North as it was much different from King's Landing which was filled with two-faced liars but in the North, the people had a vibe about them that just seemed trustworthy.

"I would like to discuss this with Father," she informed her mother and in a rare display of maternal affection, her mother rubbed her arm comfortingly; "If that's your wish then so be it."


	5. Betrothed

" **LADY** Clarissa! The king requests your presence," Jamie informed Clarissa as he stood in front of Ella and the princess.

Clarissa smiled towards her uncle before following behind him to where the king was waiting. "Your mother has informed me of your interest towards the Stark boy," Jamie told Clarissa which made her sigh.

"I don't have an interest towards him. Mother is seeing things," she explained to him and he looked over at the princess with a face of 'I know you're lying'.

Jamie always knew when she was lying. She rolled her eyes towards him before they reached a closed door where they could hear the queen and the king yelled at each other. Jamie knocked harshly on the door, alerting them that he had collected their daughter. "Come in," the queen's voice ordered through the door and Clarissa could tell she was furious with the king by the tone of her voice.

Jamie opened the door for the princess, and she walked inside to see the king pacing back and forth and the queen sitting perfectly calm in the chair by the window. Clarissa felt a gush of air hit her back as Jamie closed the door. It felt like Clarissa was a mouse locked in a cage with two hungry cats that haven't eaten in months.

"You requested me, Father," Clarissa said to them in a quiet voice, her gut telling her this conversation will change her life forever.

"Your mother has informed me of her idea to marry you to the Ned's eldest son," her father snapped but Clarissa knew his anger was towards her mother and not her.

"You always wanted your house and his to be joined in marriage. Why not marry Clarissa with the Stark boy, instead of Joffrey marrying Sansa?" the queen also snapped at the king which made Clarissa felt like she was in the middle of a war.

She knew the reasons behind why her mother was trying to remove her from King's Landing; in fact, the queen told it to her face when she was six namedays old when the queen was drunk.

 _"Mother! Mother! Look what I made!" Six namedays old Clarissa excitedly told her mother as she runs into her mother's room with a bright, large smile on her face._

 _The queen had a large goblet of wine in her hand and Clarissa noticed the sneer on her face. "Why couldn't have you died? Why did you have to live but yet your brother died?" she asked young Clarissa as her smile fell from her face and tears begin to form in her blue eyes._

 _"Once you bleed, I will marry you off to the worst man that offers. You don't deserve love, you deserve nothing but pain and hate," her mother continued to say before young Clarissa run out of the room, sobbing into her little hands._

 _"Now what has got my little princess so upset?" Clarissa heard her father ask her when she accidentally ran into him._

 _When she noticed that the person that she ran into was her father, she jumped into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder._

 _Clarissa never told her father what her mother had said to her that say nor did her mother apologise. But Clarissa realised from that day was even as a child, she was always playing the Game of Thrones._

"Clarissa, what is your choice in the matter?" the king asked his daughter, breaking her from her memory.

Clarissa did want to leave her mother and her torturous ways but yet, she didn't want to leave her father, Myrcella and little Tommen behind. Joffrey, she didn't care about as he is always mean and cruel towards everyone but how could she leave Myrcella and Tommen to be tortured by their older brother?

Robb seemed like a nice man but what if behind closed doors, he was a monster like the stories those in King's Landing told about the Bolton bastard, Ramsey Snow who flays and tortures his victims to death.

"Clarissa, you don't have to marry the boy just for an alliance," her father informed her as Clarissa had finally made her decision.

She hoped the Seven could forgive her for doing this. "I'll marry him but not for an alliance, Father. For you," she informed him, grabbing his larger hand into her smaller one and holding it tightly.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the smirk on her mother's face as she was finally getting her wish of marrying her daughter off to the worst man she could find but there was a flaw. She didn't find the worst man...she actually found Clarissa the best man.

Later that day, the announcement of Robb and Clarissa's engagement sparked joy throughout Winterfell and the plans were started straight away as the king wanted them married before he left for King's Landing.

What Clarissa found interesting was every time she looked over at Robb, he was whispering in an elderly lady who smiled brightly and was almost jumping for joy. Clarissa didn't find what he had asked of the lady until the day of their wedding a week later.


	6. The Wedding

" **YOU** remember what I told you about your wedding night?" the queen asked Clarissa as she was sat in the chair beside Clarissa while Ella was doing her hair behind her.

Looking at Ella through the mirror, Clarissa sighed and recited the words that her mother told her when she first bled; "You will not feel pleasure. You will lay there until your husband has spilled his seed inside you before he retreats to the opposite side of the bed while others watch on to make sure the marriage is consummated."

Clarissa felt her mother kiss her forehead before retreating the room, allowing Clarissa to release the breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Don't listen to what the Queen says. My husband was very kind towards me on our wedding night and many nights after that until..." Ella stopped mid-sentence and Clarissa grabbed her hand in comfort.

Ella's husband had passed away a year ago from sickness, leaving the young handmaiden devastated. She had been lucky unlike most women in the Westeros as she was able to marry the man she loved.

A knock broke Clarissa from her thoughts before telling the person that they could enter the room. The owner of the knock revealed to be her father who held a yellow cloak that was embellished with black stags in his hands. Ella quickly finished pining the princess' hair before clipped a crown into her hair.

Clarissa's dark hair was curled with the front section of her hair pinned into a bun and the rest left flowing down her back. Her crown represented small antlers protruding from the top of her head and was pinned into place to make unable to fall out. Her white dress was beautiful as it had long sleeve made of tulle that flowed down her arms and was cuffed around her wrist. The slit in the sleeves allowed her to move her arms without restriction. The bodice of the dress was tight, and the neckline was heart-shaped that accentuates her décolletage. Clarissa's waist was emphasised by a jewelled belt and the skirt of the dress puffed out at her waist. The skirt fell to the floor and made of the same material as the sleeves. On her feet, she wore simple white sandals as they would not be seen because they were hidden by the skirt of the dress and she would be walking through the snow in the Godswood.

The wedding was to be both the Old Gods and The Seven as Clarissa wished to respect the Northerner's religion as well as her own. At first, the queen wasn't happy with this decision, but the princess informed her that if she was to be married into a northern family, she would respect their religion by making them viewed as married in the eyes of both the Seven and the Old Gods.

"Don't let your mother hear this but you are the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms," her father told her and Clarissa didn't know whether or not her eyes were playing with her, but she could see tears welling in his eyes.

She smiled brightly towards him before wrapping her arms around him, resting her against his chest. "You will always own half of my heart, Father," she told him as she felt his grip tighten on her.

After what felt like days, her father finally let her go and wrapped her in the yellow cloak. Once the cloak was clipped around her neck, he held out his arm for her to grab which she held onto tightly, completely nervous about marrying Robb. He walked her out of the room with Ella following closely behind them before she joined the crowd that was waiting in front of the weirwood heart tree.

"It's time Clarissa," her father informed her which made her tighten her grip.

She gripped his arm so hard that she thought she would bruise him, but he placed a calming hand on hers which made her nerves die down slightly.

Clarissa pulled a brave face as her father and she began to walk down the path that was lit with lanterns where Robb would be waiting at the end for her.

As her blue eyes looked up from the snow-covered ground to see Robb, she noticed he was as nervous as she was, but she saw his eyes widened when he saw. At one point, she thought he forgot how to breathe. Clarissa didn't pay any attention to all the looks she was receiving from those in the crowd; her eyes were only on Robb which seemed to be the same for him.

Once her father and Clarissa reached the end of the aisle, Lord Stark spoke; "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

"Clarissa, of the House Baratheon, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" her father spoke, and Robb stepped forward.

"Robb, of House Stark, heir to Winterfell and Warden of the North. Who gives her?" Robb announced his claim and her father answered him; "Robert, of the House Baratheon, her father."

"Lady Clarissa, do you take this man?" Lord Stark asked and Clarissa answered; "I take this man."

Her father grabbed her hand and placed it into Robb's outstretched one before sitting down in the crowd as she now stood beside Robb in front of the Septon to continue onto the Seven's way of marriage. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," the Septon spoke.

She turned her back towards Robb and he unclipped her yellow cloak before wrapped a grey-coloured one around her shoulders. Clarissa turned around to face the Septon as the two now stood side by side. "My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever," the Septon proclaimed as Robb and Clarissa held hands and held them out in front of them for the Septon to wrap a ribbon around their hands.

"Let it be known that Clarissa of House Baratheon and Robb of House Stark are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity," the Septon spoke as he tied the ribbon into a knot but once he was finished, he untied the knot.

"Look upon each other and say the words," he commanded the pair and they turned to face other before in unison, reciting the words; "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his/hers and he/she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

Once the words were said, the Septon signalled Robb to kiss his bride and Robb grabbed Clarissa's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and by the gods, he could kiss. Once they pulled away, the crowd clapped then the feast began.

The king was drinking as per usual but Clarissa noticed he was holding himself back; probably so he could remember his daughter's wedding tomorrow. "Would you like to dance?" her now-husband whispered into her ear from where he was sat beside her.

She nodded excitedly making him grab her hand tightly and pull her into the open space in the middle of the room. She felt Robb spin her around which made her gasp in shock as they now stood with their chests pressed together. They both began to laugh and smile brightly as they danced around the room. It felt like there was no one else present in the room; just them.


	7. Bedding

**ONCE** the couple had finished dancing, Clarissa's father pulled her aside and informed her that was to be no bedding ceremony per his request and that the couple was allowed to leave sometime during the feast. When her father had finished his talk with her, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her out of the hall. The person pulling her turned out to be Robb which made Clarissa began to laugh about his reaction.

"I wanted to give you something before we enter the room," he informed her as he stopped them just outside what would be now their room.

Robb signalled her to turn around and she did as her back now faced his front. She could hear the rustling of fabric before something cold was placed around her neck. She jumped slightly in shock for the cold before looking down to see a necklace that was a round silver metal with a wolf head engraved into it and was attached to a leather cord.

"It's beautiful," Clarissa informed him once he had finished securing the leather cord around her neck.

She turned back around and smiled brightly as her fingers were tracing the engraving. They then opened the door and entered the room.

The room they entered smelt of lavender. A part of Clarissa wondered if Ella had something to do with it as her room back in King's Landing always smelled of lavender as the scent calmed her and helped her to sleep. Myrcella said that Clarissa always smelled of it.

Clarissa began taking the pins out of her hair until it all fell in waves down her back and only her crown remained on her head. She had gathered the pins in her hand and when she saw a vanity in the room, she left them there before placing her crown next to them and turning to face Robb.

The couple stared at each other for a moment before Robb took two steps towards Clarissa and kissed her, his hand cradling her face.

The young princess had heard stories of this from the ladies at court. Every woman wanted to whisper in her ear. Tell her how to act and what to do. The queen had always said that it would hurt and be uncomfortable and that she should hope that he fell asleep after and hope that he finds a whore to take her place after she became with child.

But all the things the women had told Clarissa flew from her brain. She didn't know what to think. Her hands were shaking as they rested on Robb abdomen, over his clothes, yet he seemed rather at ease.

 **MATURE**

Robb began to work on the clasps on the back of Clarissa's dress slowly, first just touching them before pushing them together so the hooks would release one side of the fabric from the other. She didn't stop him, but she did wonder if she should be doing the same to him.

Clarissa did not have anything on underneath her dress, it was a Southern dress after all even if it was made in the North, so after Robb undid the clasps, she should have to help him get it off her. But when the last hook released with a small _click_ , she felt her shoulders going rigid and she knew that Robb felt it too.

He pulled away from her and looked at her for a moment, although her eyes were averted from his.

"We don't have to tonight if you don't want to," he told her softly, cradling her face between his hands and rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks.

The princess didn't respond for a long moment until she finally looked him straight in his eyes. "We have to," she whispered back, grabbing onto his wrists.

"We don't have to do anything," he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No. We should do this now. We should," she shook her head before leaning forward to kiss him again.

This time, Robb didn't try to continue undressing her. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist as he kissed back. The couple didn't know how long they were kissing for as Clarissa's hands slowly stopped shaking as she wrapped her arms around Robb's neck.

Their kiss became more passionate before Robb began slowly pull her dress down her arms which Clarissa moved with him and she even helped him push the mass of fabric down her full hips.

Clarissa felt a little shaky again as she did this; her nerves were coming back. She had never been naked in front of a man before and when Robb pulled away to look at her, she lifted her arms to cover her breasts.

An emotion clouded Robb's eyes, one that Clarissa could not understand. Sadness? Concern? Either way, he looked back at her eyes and kissed her softly. His hands grabbed hers as he gently pulled her arms away from her chest before he kissed down from her cheek to her ear.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear and he repeated his whisper as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder before resting his lips there.

Clarissa raised her arms to wrap around his neck and she began to run her fingers through his soft auburn curls. They remained embrace for a moment before Clarissa moved her hands to rest against his chest before she began to slowly unlace his shirt.

"I think it's only fair," she whispered as she finished lacing his shirt; "That we are both equally bare."

"I have to agree," Robb whispered back softly before he placed his lips on hers.

As they kissed, Clarissa pulled his shirt off and they separated to allow her to pull the shirt over his head. She allowed her eyes to wonder over his naked chest, softly biting her bottom lip. "See something you like, Princess?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face.

Clarissa felt her cheek warm but that quickly faded as she raised her dark eyebrow. "Are you saying that you don't?" the princess challenged as she mirrored his smirk.

"Not at all," he answered her as he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulling her into another kiss.

Clarissa felt more confident than before as she began untying his pants and pushing them down his hips. She felt his hard member spring out from his pants, and it felt much larger than she was expecting as she pulled away from the kiss to looked down and frowned.

"What?" Robb asked in concern, pushing her hair back so he could clearly see her face.

Clarissa's blue eyes slowly rose to meet his again. "It's bigger than I thought it would be," she whispered softly; "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

Robb rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Clarissa could see a ghost of a smile on his lips. _Did he want to hurt me? Was he not as kind as I thought he was?_ the young princess thought to herself.

"I will do everything I can to make it not hurt," he whispered; "I promise you."

Sadly, for Clarissa, nothing anyone had ever promised her was never kept. She learned to recognise those words as a lie.

However, she kissed him again as he nearly stumbled taking off his pants and kicking them to the side. His hands massaged her hips and waist to make her relax against him as they slowly moved towards the bed that was behind her.

The couple knelt on the bed before slowly lying down which Clarissa surprised Robb by pulling him on top of her and pulling him close. One of her hands was on his back and the other was in his hair. He had one hand on either side of her head, supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

Robb broke away from Clarissa and looked down at her. "Do you trust me?"

The young princess just looked at him. She didn't completely trust him. She didn't know him half as well as she should. But at the same time, she also knew that any other man would have had her by now. Any other man would not have cared if she didn't want to or if she was uncomfortable. No other man would have been as patient or as kind as the man on top of her.

Robb leaned down to kiss her softly before pulling away again. "Do you trust me?" he asked again and Clarissa slowly nodded. "More than I ever have before," she whispered softly.

He kissed her again before slowly kissing down her neck and chest. As one of his hands massaged her right breast, his mouth was on the other. When he took a pink nipple into his mouth, she moaned.

"Oh gods," her back arched slightly, pushing herself against Robb.

Clarissa felt herself become wet between her tights as she unconsciously thrust her hips up towards him causing her to brush her fold against his member. She let out a soft gasp while Robb let out a low groan against her breast.

"Gods, you're making it impossible to take this slow, aren't you?" he whispered as his lips brushed against her skin as he slid down her body.

"Am I?" she asked, breathless.

"Very much," Robb nipped her hip as his fingers ran over her causing a jolt to run through her and her back to arch slightly. "Oh!"

Clarissa could feel him smiling against her skin as he ran his fingers over her again and although her movements were the same, this time she didn't make a noise as she bit her lip to stop herself.

Robb kissed at the apex of her things, causing another jolt, but still no sound. He wrapped his lips around a little bundle of nerves which drew a reaction from Clarissa.

"Oh! Oh, gods!" she cried out loudly as if she didn't care if all of Winterfell heard her.

Robb kissed her harder after hearing her reaction, his tongue darting out to taste her which caused a sharp 'oh' to escape her lips.

Clarissa couldn't stop herself from reacting to his actions. Slowly she got louder as her fingers tangled in his hair, crying out words that no one could understand with her eyes closed. A knot formed in the bottom of her gut and it kept tightening until the knot releasing causing her body to tremor. Once her breathing returned to normal and her body stopped tremoring, Robb slowly kissed his way up her body before kissing her lips.

"Did you like that?" he asked her as he broke the kiss to lay down beside her.

Clarissa opened her eyes to look at him. "Very much," she answered him, rolling onto her side to face him with her hand stroking his chest.

Robb ran his hand down from her shoulder, her arm, to her hip, to her thigh until he reached above her knee where he grabbed her leg softly to pull it up to rest on his hip. He reached between her thighs and slowly inserting a finger inside her which caused her to gasp slightly. Her hand gripping onto his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Clarissa angled her hips to allow his finger to go deeper inside me and as she started to enjoy herself, Robb withdrew his finger which made her pout.

"Open your eyes, Clarissa," he whispered softly as he rolled her onto her back.

She did as he asked. "Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned himself at her entrance.

The young princess nodded before saying; "Yes."

Robb slowly eased himself into her but stop when he noticed her brows frown. "Are you okay?"

His question caused Clarissa to unfrown her brows. She was more uncomfortable than in pain. To answer his question, she slowly pushed her hips against his, letting him deeper inside her. She looked up at Robb's face and saw his eyes closed and his brows frowning deeply.

"Are you okay?" she asked, forgetting that he had also uttered those words a few moments ago.

"You are driving me mad right now," he informed her as he smiled down at her.

"Good way?" she asked him.

"A very good way." He leaned down and kissed her as his hips slowly pulled away from hers before pushing back into her.

It didn't feel as uncomfortable this time as she was adjusting. Clarissa hoped that it would get better than this though. But no matter how uncomfortable it was, she didn't know why her mother had told her to expect pain. There was no pain.

Slowly, she began to move with him as the friction sent jolts through her body. Robb groaned when he felt Clarissa moving with him. One of his arms was supporting his weight while the other slid down her thigh and pulled her leg up to wrap around his hip. Her nails dug into his back as her back arch into him when he lightly bit her neck.

The princess' cried became louder as her nails scratched his back which left angry red marks. Her back arched which pushed their chests together. "Gods," Robb groaned as he split his seed inside her.

 **END OF MATURE**

Clarissa kissed him as he rolled onto his back with her now laying on top of him; one arm wrapped around her neck and the other behind her back. She pulled away from the kiss to breathe. "Where did you learn that?" she asked him before shaking her head and pulling him into another kiss so he couldn't respond.

"Don't answer that," she told him as she pulled away from the kiss.

The couple smiled brightly to each other. Clarissa rested his head on his chest and Robb began to run his fingers through her dark locks. Robb's touch slowly sent the young princess to sleep.


	8. Goodbyes

" **PLEASE** , leave me to sleep," Clarissa begged as she felt fingers brush against the bare skin of her waist, tickling her out of her slumber.

She heard a deep chuckle in her ear as the tickles began to make her squirm. "Stop!" she begged as laughter fell from her lips and the owner of the finger's laughter mixed with hers.

"You need to see your father off," her husband informed her as he placed a light kiss on her neck.

Clarissa's eyes flickered open as she turned her body around to face Robb. She brushed her fingers against his jaw where a light stub was beginning to come through as it lightly scratched her fingertips. She noticed his auburn curls were messy from her fingers running through them last night, but she knew her hair was the same. She placed light pecks on his jaw before making her way down his neck. she felt him slightly moan when her lips reached a certain part of his neck, making her know that she found his sweet spot.

"We must leave this bed someday," Robb informed her, lightly moaning between words as she began to suck his skin, forming a light bruise that mirrored the ones that marked her skin.

"But if we stay, no one will disturb us," she told him, not wanting to leave the world they had created.

Clarissa moved their bodies so that now Robb laid on his back with her straddling his waist. He grabbed her face between his hands and connected their lips. She lightly raked her nails down his firm chest, feeling every muscle tightened as he pulled himself into a seated position with her in his lap.

Clarissa felt his hands run down her back before lightly grabbing her rear, making her hips move forward. They both gasped when she brushed against his hardness, which she continued to brush against as she rocked her hips back and forth. She didn't know what she was doing nor if she was doing it right but by the way Robb was reacting, he was enjoying it as his head was thrown back and loud moans fell from his open mouth.

"Don't stop something you intend not to finish," Robb groaned which made Clarissa giggle lightly.

"Who says I don't intend on finishing it?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Clarissa lifted herself up slightly and moaned when she felt him slip inside her. It wasn't uncomfortable like the first time. Once she had adjusted-this time quite quickly- she began to move her hips back and forth, setting a slow pace. She continued this slow pace until Robb rolled them over so that he was on top with her legs wrapped around his waist. He placed his hands on either side of her head as he began to move.

The room filled with their moans and gasps, making no one disturb them that morning but sadly, they soon had to face reality.

* * *

"When will you come to visit?" Myrcella asked Clarissa as she wrapped her little arms around her sister's waist.

Clarissa smiled down at her younger sister and she ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "Hopefully soon 'Cella," she informed her as the youngest princess tighten her grip on her.

"One day, I hope to be as beautiful as you," Myrcella told Clarissa who knelt down to her height.

"You will be even more beautiful," Clarissa told her making Myrcella's smile brightly through the tears running down her pink cheeks.

Clarissa noticed her father now standing behind Myrcella, making their conversation come to a close. The youngest princess smiled towards her father before running off to her mother, leaving him alone with her sister. "You will tell me if he doesn't treat you the way you deserve," her father informed her with a hard look on his ageing face which made Clarissa smile sadly.

"Father, you've known the Starks longer than I have. You know that Robb will treat me with honour," she explained to him before wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his shoulder.

Clarissa felt her father's arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against his body. For some reason, this felt like this was the last time Clarissa was going to see her father so she didn't want to let go of him, but she knew she had to some time. "It feels like it was only yesterday you were sitting on my knee as I told you stories. You sat there with eyes filled with excitement," her father whispered into her ear making her begin to sob.

"I don't want you to leave, Father," Clarissa sobbed to him as he ran a comforting hand through her dark locks and rubbed circle on her back.

"If I had it my way, you would be Queen once I pass," her father informed her making her eyes widened in shock.

It was unheard of that the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms was a woman. Clarissa never wanted to be Queen as having power over everyone in the realm did not appeal to her. She just wished for a happy life, surrounded by family with no worries about appearances and titles.

Finally, Clarissa and her father pulled away from each other and he placed himself upon his horse. As she watched him go, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pulled her into a warm chest. "You will see your father soon, Clarissa," Robb's voice told her as she curled further into his chest.

"How is Bran?" she asked Robb, wanting to change the topic of their conversation.

Robb's younger brother, Bran was injured after falling from a tower and remained unconscious in his room where Lady Stark sat mourning over her son, never putting the boy out of her sight. His fall was unusual as Robb informed Clarissa that Bran never fell, even on towers higher and more dangerous than the one that he fell off of.

While Bran laid unconscious, Clarissa looked after his direwolf, who she believed Bran still had yet to name, as she didn't want the wolf to be alone and as Lady Stark stayed by Bran's side, Rickon was also under Clarissa's care as he followed her around like a lost pup but she didn't have the heart to ignore him.

"Still not moving but Maester Luwin said the most dangerous time has passed," Robb answered, and she could feel his worry wash over his body.

"Bran is going to be fine," Clarissa informed her husband as she looked up at him.

Robb gave her a light smile and lightly pecked her lips as she played with the necklace he gave her which she noticed her mother was glaring at when they exchanged goodbyes.

Most likely because it represented how Clarissa was now a wolf who wasn't afraid of getting her claws bloody in the game of thrones.


	9. Nowhere is Safe

" **IT'S** time we reviewed the accounts, my lady. You'll want to know how much this royal visit has cost us," Maester Luwin informed Lady Stark as she sat by Bran's bedside.

Clarissa was seat next to her as the princess watched her weave a prayer wheel of the Seven. The young princess held Bran's still hand in her own as Robb and Maester Luwin stood near the end of his bed. "Talk to Poole about it," Lady Stark said as she did not care about the accounts at the moment.

"Poole went south with Lord Stark, my lady. We need a new steward and there are several other appointments that require our immediate attention..." Maester Luwin was cut off Lady Stark; "I don't care about appointments!"

It was silent for a moment until Robb spoke; "I'll make the appointments. We'll talk about it first thing in the morning."

"Very good, my lord. My lady," Maester Luwin bowed slightly before exiting the room, leaving Robb, Lady Stark and Clarissa alone.

"When was the last time you left this room?" Robb asked his mother as he was concerned about her wellbeing.

"I have to take care of him," she stressed as her nimble fingers almost struggled with the prayer wheel.

"He's not going to die, Mother. Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed," he informed her, almost begging her.

"What if he's wrong? Bran needs me," Lady Stark said as the direwolves began howling which made Clarissa frown as it was unusual for them to howl unless something was wrong.

"Rickon needs you. He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows Clarissa and I around all day, clutching my leg, crying..." Robb was interrupted by his mother screaming; "Close the windows! I can't stand it! Please make them stop!"

Clarissa knelt in front of her mother-in-law and pulled her into a tight hug as Robb walked over to the open window and went to close it when he looked outside and saw a fire in the distance. "Fire. You stay here. I'll come back," he told the women when he left, leaving them alone in Bran's room.

Suddenly a man walked into the room and Clarissa knew he wasn't one of the Starks' men since she noticed an expensive dagger in his hand. "You're not supposed to be here. No one is supposed to be here. It's a mercy. He's dead already," the man told them as he walked closer to the unconscious boy.

"No!" Lady Stark shouted before running over to the man.

The man tried to cut Lady Stark's throat, but she placed her hands on the blade, cutting her hands deeply. Clarissa tried to pull the man off her but he pushed her off and onto the bed before throwing Lady Stark onto the floor, blood dripping down her hands. As the man walked over to Lady Stark, Clarissa reached for the dagger she had hidden inside a sheath that was sewed into her dress and sat up, piercing the man's chest as he walked past her. The man fell to the floor which gave Bran's direwolf the chance to bite the man's throat. The wolf's bite caused blood to flow from the man's throat before it laid down beside its master. "Lady Stark," Clarissa called out as she rushed over and knelt down in front of Lady Stark.

The young princess grabbed Lady Stark's bleeding hands before quickly ripping two stripes of fabric from the bottom of her dress and wrapping them tightly around Lady Stark's hands, trying to stop the bleeding. "Why do you have a dagger?" Clarissa heard Lady Stark ask her as the blood began to stain her hands.

"After living in the South my whole life, you could never be too careful," the young princess informed her as she looked towards the direwolf by Bran's side, blood coated around its mouth.

* * *

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown," Lady Stark informed the group that had formed around her.

The group considered of Robb, Clarissa, Theon, Master Luwin and Rodrick Cassel. They stood in the Godswood, far away from the castle and away from those spying.

"The boy was always sure-footed before," Maester Luwin stated before Lady Stark continued; "Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see."

"Saw what, my lady?" Theon asked her.

"I don't know. But I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown," Lady Stark answered as she looked over at Clarissa when mentioning Clarissa's mother's maiden house.

"Did you notice the dagger the killer used? It's too fine a weapon for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle..." Rodrick was interrupted by the young princess, knowing the elements of the dagger as it was a dagger from King's Landing; "dragonbone. Someone gave it to him."

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother? If it's war they want..." Theon cut off Robb; "If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you."

Clarissa placed a hand on her husband's shoulder as Maester Luwin spoke; "What, is there going to be a battle in the Godswood? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. Lord Stark must be told of this."

"I don't trust a raven to carry these words," Lady Stark informed them.

"I'll ride to King's Landing," Robb volunteered but was shut down by his mother; "No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself."

"Mother, you can't," Robb begged as Clarissa grabbed his hand in hers.

"I must," Lady Stark responded back making eye contact with Clarissa who nodded.

"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you," Rodrick informed Lady Stark but she also shut him down; "Too large a party attracts unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming."

"Let me accompany you at least. The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone," Rodrick offered, and she agreed to his offer.

"What about Bran?" Robb asked as he was concerned about his brother who was still asleep.

"I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now," Lady Stark explained, and the others all nodded.

The others left Robb and Clarissa in the Godswood alone. "Are you fine with us accusing your family of trying to murder Bran?" Robb asked his wife which made a loud sigh escape her lips.

"The Lannisters are my Mother's family. Not mine," she informed him, holding onto his arm as they walked out of the Godswood.

Whatever plan the Lannisters had for Bran or any of the other Starks, Clarissa would not be a part of it.


	10. Broken Things

" **DON'T** listen to it. Crows are all liars. I know a story about a crow," Old Nan said to Bran, who had woken up the day before.

Clarissa was sat beside him on the bed with his direwolf, Summer, laying on the other side of him. "I hate your stories," Bran remarked which made Old Nan continue her talking; "I know a story about a boy who hated stories. I could tell you about Ser Duncan the Tall. Those were always your favourites."

"Those weren't my favourites. My favourites were the scary ones," Bran told her which caused her to spill into a ramble.

"Oh, my sweet summer child. What do you know about fear? Fear is for the winter when the snows fall a hundred feet deep. Fear is for the long night when the sun hides for years and children are born and live and die all in darkness. That is the time for fear, my little Lord when the White Walkers move through the woods. Thousands of years ago there came a night that lasted a generation. Kings froze to death in their castles, same as the shepherds in their huts. And women smothered their babies rather than see them starve and wept and felt the tears freeze on their cheeks. So, is this the sort of story that you like? In that darkness, the White Walkers came for the first time. They swept through cities and kingdoms, riding their dead horses, hunting with their packs of pale spiders big as hounds..." Old Nan was interrupted by Robb entering the room; "What are you telling him now?"

Clarissa was silently thanking Robb for interrupting because her story was starting to send shivers down her spine. "Only what the little Lord wants to hear," Old Nan responded to Robb.

"Get your supper. I want some time with him," he told her which she bowed to him before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"One time she told me the sky is blue because we live inside the eye of a blue-eyed giant named Macomber," Robb told Bran who Clarissa felt wasn't particularly happy to see his brother.

"Maybe we do," he stated, not looking up at Robb.

"How do you feel? You still don't remember anything? I've seen you climb a thousand times. In the wind, in the rain...a thousand times. You never fall," Robb expressed as he looked down at his bedridden brother.

"I did though. It's true, isn't it...what Maester Luwin says about my legs? I'd rather be dead," Bran snarled which made Clarissa look towards Robb with her blue eyes wide in shock.

"Don't ever say that," Robb snapped at Bran, shocked that he would say that.

"I'd rather be dead," Bran sneered again at Robb before Clarissa signalled for Robb to leave her alone with Bran.

"Why would you rather be dead?" she asked the young boy who huffed at her.

He remained silent with arms crossed over his chest as he looked away from the princess; pouting in anger. She smiled sadly at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. "You are only young, Bran. Even without the ability to move your legs, I believe you will still make an impact on the world," she told him before deciding to leave him alone by standing up from the bed and closing the door behind her.

"Lady Clarissa," Theon's voice called out, making her jump slightly and her heart to race.

The princess looked at the Greyjoy who was smirking at her fright. "Your uncle has arrived," Theon informed her before walking past her.

She walked quickly towards the hall where she saw her uncle Tyrion standing in front of her husband and Maester Luwin who were sitting at the table with Grey Wind laying down beside their feet. Tyrion smiled at his niece when she entered the room and made her way to sit in the empty chair by Robb's side. "I must say I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit," Tyrion stated as he felt uncomfortable from the intense stare Robb was giving him.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell," Robb remarked making Tyrion snark; "Any man of the Night's Watch, but not I, eh, boy?"

"I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away," Robb snapped making Clarissa roll her blue eyes at them.

"Then you might learn a lord's courtesy," Tyrion commented to Robb who was unable to respond as Hodor entered the room with Bran in his arms.

"So it's true. Hello Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?" Tyrion asked the younger Stark which Maester Luwin answered for; "He has no memory of that day."

"Curious," Tyrion said, staring into the distance in thought.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked harshly making his wife pinch his thigh under the table.

"Would your charming companion be so kind as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt," Tyrion said, ignoring Robb's question.

"Kneel, Hodor," Bran ordered the almost giant man who complied as he knelt, so Bran was levelled with Tyrion.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion asked making Clarissa raise an eyebrow as to why he was asking Bran that question.

"Yes. Well, I mean I did like to," Bran answered which Maester Luwin explained; "The boy has lost the use of his legs."

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride," Tyrion remarked making his niece smile as she realised why her uncle was here.

"I'm not a cripple," Bran snapped making Tyrion then reply; "Then I'm not a dwarf. My father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you."

Tyrion handed Bran a scroll who opened it while Tyrion explained; "Give that to your saddler. He'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider. Start with a yearling and teach it to respond to the reins and to the boy's voice."

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked with almost excitement in his voice.

"You will. On horseback you will be as tall as any of them," Tyrion said making Robb speak up; "Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?"

Clarissa pinched her husband's tight again but that didn't stop his comments towards her uncle. "I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things," Tyrion snarled to Robb before smiling towards Bran.

"You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours," Robb said but Clarissa felt like he was lying through his teeth.

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier," Tyrion said before walking out of the room.

Clarissa stood up from her seat and lightly smacked Robb across the back of his head before following after Tyrion. "Uncle," she called out after Tyrion who stopped and turned to look at her.

"Clarissa, the Starks treating you well?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Well enough if you count the assassin that tried to kill Bran," she informed him; staring still into his eyes.

She saw his eyes widened in fright before replying; "You think I have anything to do with it?"

"No, but we believe a Lannister behind it," she informed him; crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yet you didn't lock me in iron," Tyrion wondered with his eyebrow raised.

"I don't believe you would be capable of hiring an assassin to finish your dirty work. You're smarter than that," Clarissa told him before walking away from him with a smirk on her face.

The young princess had her ways around those in the game of thrones.


	11. Wildlings

**CLARISSA** was sound asleep when Robb entered their room, holding a scroll with a broken seal in his hands. Grey Wind, who was laying by her side to keep her warm, perked his head up at the sound of the door opening and when he locked eyes with his master, he jumped off the bed to laid down in front of the dying fire. A smile formed on Robb's face as he sat down beside his sleeping wife who had kicked the furs off her, and her nightgown had risen up in her sleep to showcase her bare legs. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and watched her eyes flutter open.

When Clarissa's vision became clear, she smiled up at Robb and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled him into a kiss; her fingers tugging on his curls. They smiled through their kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull their lower bodies closer together.

Robb moved his lips away from Clarissa's to kiss down her neck as he ground his hardness against her. Clarissa threw her head back in bliss as a moan escaped her lips, enjoying the feeling of his beard rubbing against her skin. The couple haven't been intimate since the morning after their wedding due to their new duties as Lord and Lady of Winterfell. Now they had a few moments to themselves and they were making these moments worth it.

Clarissa moved her hands down to untying Robb's tunic and once it was untied, she pulled it off along with his undershirt. She moved her hands over his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under her hands.

The couple was so lost in each other that they didn't hear a knock on the door before the door was opened, followed by a yell. "I'm sorry!"

The yell caused Robb to jump off Clarissa and turn to the door to see Ella standing by the door with her hands over her eyes. Clarissa felt her cheeks grow warm as she sat up and pushed her nightgown to cover her legs. Robb sighed in defeat before placing a kiss on his wife's head and grabbing his shirts. Once he was fully clothed again, he turned to his wife's frightened handmaiden. "It's fine, Ella," he informed her as she peeked through her hands before dropping her hand.

Ella dropped into a curtsey before making her way to the tub to prepare a bath for Clarissa. Clarissa reached out to grab Robb's hand as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone with Ella. "I'm sorry, Clarissa," Ella apologised again when she saw her mistress frowning.

Clarissa didn't respond to Ella's apologise as she remained still on the bed. "I heard some good news this morning. The saddle your uncle designed for Bran is finished," she informed the young princess making a large grin to appear on the princess' face.

"Then I shall join him for a ride," Clarissa informed her handmaiden who mimicked her large grin.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Bran yelled out as he forced his horse into a gallop.

"Not too fast," Robb told him with a giant grin on his face.

"Come on, Dancer," the young Stark boy egged his horse more making a small giggle escape from Clarissa's lips.

"When are you gonna tell them?" Theon asked from his spot beside Robb as they watched Bran circle around them with Clarissa on her own horse, smiling brightly at Bran's excitement. The young princess no longer looked like a Southern as she was dressed in a navy blue thick woollen dress that had a high neckline with the long flowing sleeves that were lined with fur. Around her shoulder was a black cloak that had light grey fur and was clasped to her dress with golden antler brooches. Her dark hair flowed down her back She looked like a Northern woman especially with her wolf necklace around her neck.

"Not now," Robb said to the Greyjoy, his smile dropping from his face.

"Blood for blood. You need to make the Lannisters pay for Jory and the others," Theon informed Robb as they continued watching Bran ride.

"You're talking about war," Robb told the Greyjoy as Bran continued to yell out in joy.

"I'm talking about justice," Robb noticed as Theon spoke, he was looking towards Clarissa, almost as if she was responsible for her uncle's actions.

"Only the Lord of Winterfell can call in the bannermen and raise an army," the young Lord informed Theon who wasn't happy with his answer.

"A Lannister put his spear through your father's leg. The Kingslayer rides for Casterly Rock where no one can touch him..." Robb cut off Theon; "You want me to march on Casterly Rock?"

"You're not a boy anymore. They attacked your father. They've already started the war. It's your duty to represent your House when your father can't," the Greyjoy ward explained as Robb's face hardened.

"And it's not your duty, because it's not your House," Robb snarled before turning away from Theon.

He noticed that Bran and Clarissa were missing as he looked around from standing up. "Where's Bran and Clarissa?" he asked which caused Theon to also stand up.

"I don't know. It's not my House," the Greyjoy snarled before walking away.

Bran had ridden further into the woods with Clarissa following behind him. Clarissa heard footsteps circle around them which caused her to stop her horse. Bran noticed her stop and he followed her actions. "Bran, whatever happens, run when I tell you to," was all she said to him before a group of wild-looking folks surrounded them.

 _Wildlings_ Clarissa thought to herself as her face hardened.

"All alone in the deep, dark woods," the wildling woman jested as she held onto the reins of Bran's horse.

"I'm not alone. My brother is with us," Bran said, trying to remain calm.

"I don't see him. Got him hidden under your cloaks?" a man joked and Clarissa noticed he was dressed in all black.

 _A man from the Night's Watch_ , Clarissa thought to herself as her grip on the reins tightened.

"That's a pretty pin. Silver," the woman spoke as she noticed the pin on Bran's chest.

Bran held the pin in fright before the woman noticed Clarissa's antler brooches and a smirk grew on her face; "Pretty gold antlers."

"We'll take the pins and the horses," the man in black said as he brushed the back of Clarissa's horse's neck before looking back at them; "Get down."

When they didn't dismount off the horses, the man in black demanded again; "Be quick about it."

"I can't. The saddle... the straps," Bran tried to explain as another wildling moved his cloak to reveal that his legs were strapped into the saddle.

"What's wrong with you? You some kind of cripple?" the man in black asked which caused Clarissa to glare at them.

"He is Brandon Stark of Winterfell and I'm the king's daughter! If you don't let us be, I'll have you all killed!" she snarled which made the man in black draw a knife.

"Cut his little cock off and stuff it in his mouth while we have our way with her," the other wildling snapped as the man in black began to cut the straps holding the young Stark's legs.

Clarissa felt hands grab onto her waist and she was forced off her horse. She began to struggle against the wildling's hold on her but her struggling causes his grip to tighten around her waist. She felt one of his hands move to grab her breast which her to react by throwing her head behind to knock into his nose. "Fuck!" the wildling exclaimed in pain as he released Clarissa to grab his now bleeding nose.

"Run," Clarissa cut out to Bran before she felt a pain in her cheek as her head whipped around from the force of the man in the black's slap.

"Shut up, whore," he snarled before he returned to cutting the straps of Bran's saddle.

The bleeding wildling grabbed Clarissa whose cheek was beginning to bruise and snarled into her ear; "I'll make you pay for that, bitch."

"The boy's worth nothing dead. Benjen Stark's own blood? Think, what Mance would give us," the wildling woman exclaimed which made the man in black stop cutting.

Clarissa noticed that the man had cut Bran's leg, but he didn't react to the cut.

"Piss on Mance Rayder, and piss on the North. We're going as far South as South goes. There ain't no White Walkers down in Dorne," the man in black snapped as Clarissa noticed Robb appear behind them but she didn't react as to not to alert the others.  
"Drop the knife," Robb demanded, making the group of wildings turn around to face him.

"Let them go and I'll let you live," he drew his sword.

The man in black spat in Robb's direction before making eye contact with another wildling. The wildling, who was wielding an axe, ran towards Robb with a battle cry. He swung his axe at the young man who ducked before swung the axe up, but Robb moved, forcing the wildling to miss.

The wildling turned around, with his axe in the air, and swung it down to meet Robb's sword. Robb used the wildling's movement to pull him closer before pulling his sword away, slitting the wildling's throat. The wildling woman came up from behind and hit Robb's back with a broad stick. This caused him to turn and clash his sword with the stick. The force behind his blow caused the woman to fall to the ground before Robb grabbed her hair and pulled her to his side. The wildling that was holding Clarissa threw her to the ground which caused her to hit her head on a rock and ran up to Robb with a club which he quickly pierced the wildling's shoulder before piercing his sword through the wildling's stomach.

"Robb!" Bran's voice called out causing Robb to look up and see the man in black holding a knife to Bran's throat.

"Robb!" the young Stark called out again making the man's grip on him tighten.

"Shut up!" the man demanded from Bran before looking up at Robb; "Drop the blade!"

"No, don't," the young Stark begged; struggling against the man's grip on him.

"Do it," the man in black demanded again as he and Robb stared at each other.

Robb's eyes move over to Clarissa who was holding a hand over her bleeding cut above her bow before moving back over to Bran. After a few moments of staring down at each other, Robb slowly placed his blood-soaked blade on the ground.

Once the young man's blade was on the ground, an arrow pierced through the man's back, killing him instantly. The lifeless man fell to the floor to reveal Theon wielding a bow. The archer walked towards the group as he drew another arrow to point at the wildling woman. Robb pushed the woman to the ground and walked over to his wife and knelt down in front to inspect her cut. He ran his thumb over the cut which caused her to wince. "Don't worry about me," Clarissa smiled at him before moving her eyes to Bran.

He helped her off the ground before moving to Bran. "Are you all right?" Robb asked his brother as he noticed the cut on Bran's leg.

"Yes. It doesn't hurt," Bran informed Robb as the older Stark picked him up.

"Tough little lad. In the Iron Islands, you're not a man until you've killed your first enemy. Well done," Theon praised as he kept his arrow pointed at the wilding woman.

"Have you lost your mind? What if you'd missed?" the older Stark asked, concerned about what would have happened if Theon hadn't succeeded in killing the man holding his brother.

"He would have killed you and cut Bran's throat. Then raped and killed Clarissa," the Greyjoy replied in disbelief.

"You don't have the right..." Theon cut off Robb; "To what, to save your brother's and your wife's lives? It was the only thing to do, so I did it."

Robb remained silent for a moment before looking down at the wilding woman. "What about her?" his question caused the woman to crawl towards him with her hands together. "Give me my life, my Lord, and I'm yours," she begged for her life.

"We'll keep her alive," Robb's answer caused the woman to let out a cry of joy.

Theon looked over to Clarissa to see her slightly swaying and she would have fallen to ground if it wasn't for Theon rushing over to her and grabbing her to prevent her from falling. "Let's get her to Maester Luwin," was all he said before pulling her onto her horse.

He pulled himself behind her and grabbed the reins before the horse was forced into a gallop towards Winterfell.


End file.
